Desafiando al Destino
by ashley-zac-love
Summary: Ash y Zac se aman, pero podrán superar los obstaculos que se les crucen? Mi primer Zashley en Fanfiction! En realidad mi primer historia en FanFiction!


CAP.1

Ashley Thompson, una chica pobre que gana dinero para pagar su escuela: el East High. Ella es fanática de la moda, pero en este mundo esta sola. Sus padres la abandonaron cuando ella tenia 6 meses y la dejaron en un orfanato infantil.

Sin embargo Zac Efron, el soltero mas codiciado de la escuela era rico la plata era lo que regalaba. Codicioso, caprichoso y malcriado. El con Ashley no se llevaba muy bien.

La mejor amiga de Ashley: Vanessa Hudgens era de clase media, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Zac ( era tan lindo...). Muy seguidora de la hermanastra de Zac: Monique Coleman, ya que Vane pensaba que si estaba con ella podría estar con el mas popular.

En el primer día de clases en el East High, Ash estaba con Vane charlando cuando el grupito de Populares vinieron, Zac miro a Ashley y río, pero ella no podía soportar tremenda humillación y dijo:

Ashley: no te puedes ir a otro lado y dejar de mirarme

Zac: siempre con la misma ropa ashley??

Ashley: usare la misma ropa pero por lo menos no soy tan hueca y… caprichosa como lo sos

Zac: estoy temblando por tus insultos- bromeo

Ashley: mas te vale Efron- seducio Ash ya que era seductora de naturaleza

Zac la miro de arriba abajo y vio su hermosa minifalda roja con su top negro y se fue mientras Monique se llevaba a Vanessa dejando a Ash sola pero que no se preocupo porque fue a clase de teatro. Vane se sentó con ella

Ashley: muchas gracias por defenderme hoy eh!- refunfuño

Vanessa: con los populares no se puede- suspiro su amiga

Ashley: es el colmo Vanessa Hudgens, te da vergüenza estar conmigo no puede ser!

Vanessa: contigo no se puede hablar

Vane se fue a sentar con Monique dejando a Ash sola, pero cuando Zac apareció se tuvo que sentar con Ashley ya que no había mas asientos

Zac: puedo preguntarte algo?

Ashley: dime

Zac: a ti te abandonaron cuando eras chica

Ashley: eres una basura

Zac: pero... que hice!

Ashley: existir niño rico, existir

Zac: eres una histérica

Ashley: yo Efron! Mírate tu, le coqueteas a todas y sales con otra

Zac: son mis encantos- admitió

Ashley: encantos?? Estas seguro, yo pensaría que son tus defectos

Zac no pudo contestarle ya que Darbus entro

Darbus: buenos dias alumnos, la clase de hoy será dedicada a lo mucho que valoramos el teatro, y cuanto nos esforzamos en todos los musicales: tanto románticos y dramáticos

Ashley: una pregunta señorita Darbus

Darbus: prosiga Thompson, Thompson no?

Ashley; si, asi es, es el apellido de mi familia adoptiva. El trabajo de teatro involucra trabajar con nuestro compañero de clase?

Darbus: si, normalmente trabajamos asi. No recuerda?. Muy bien, esto es lo que deberán hacer: 1 ro, seleccionar una letra de una canción situada en la carpeta. 2 do, repartirse las voces. 3 ro, comenzar a practicar y 4 to demostrarlo delante de todos

Monique: esto para cuando seria??

Darbus: en media hora debería estar listo y si no se prolonga a la segunda hora de teatro pero las calificaciones bajarían

Una vez que Darbus termino de dar las indicaciones Ashley y Zac empezaron a revisar canciones claro que tenían gustos muy diferentes

Zac: que te parece: humuhumunukunukuapua'a

Ashley: no! Muy infantil, tengo 22 años y tu 20, es muy infantil. Solo pork los cursos son mezclado no vengas con pavadas

Zac: como quieras

Ashley: que te parece: " Everyday"

Zac: que dice??- zac ve la letra y dice- no!

Ashley: entonces no se

Zac: yo si, esta canción la compuse yo, y... Me aprecio buena que te parece?

Ashley: es preciosa! Compones muy bien, hagamos esa. Puedo preguntar para quien la escribiste

Zac: si, claro. La escribí para la chica que más ame en el mundo se llamaba Maddie, ella... me dejo por mi mejor amigo

Ashley: oh... lo siento

Zac: no, no te preocupes. Empecemos a ensayar

Ashley: de acuerdo:

Na na na na

Na na na na

Yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words once a pone time

Make you listen, there's a reason

And when your dreams there's a changue you'll find

Little laughter or happy ever after

Zac: cantas precioso

Ashley: gracias Efron

Darbus interrumpe

Darbus: tienen un 10 cada uno, muy bien hecho ya no sigan tienen el tiempo que queda libre

Ashley: y... tu sigues siendo mejor amigo de ese chico que te quito a Maddie

Zac: si, lo veo pero lo odio tanto...

Ashley: mi familia adoptiva dice que no es bueno mantener rencor

Zac: que suerte tienes...

Ashley: yo!! Tu tienes suerte tienes todo lo que quieres y yo no

Zac: tu tienes una familia que te quiere y yo no

Suena el timbre Ashley se fue sin decir una sola palabra solo bastaba ver la mirada de Zac para darse cuenta de que sufría y que el superficial solo era una capa que ocultaba su tristeza. Claro que eso no afecto a lo que sentía Ashley, que era un caprichoso, malcriado y superficial. Era la hora de volver a casa para ellos pero Ash debía ir a trabajar ya que debía volver al orfanato. Su familia adoptiva eran los dueños del orfanato en donde la dejaron. Ella tenia que trabajar si quería ir a la mejor escuela de la zona. Se preguntan... de que trabaja una muchacha tan bonita?? De empleada domestica, hoy empezaría en una nueva casa. Que da la casualidad que es la de Dilan, quien sale con Maddie ( la ex de zac, el era el ex mejor amigo de zac!!).

Dilan: hola, tu debes ser la nueva empleada

Ashley: si asi es. Tu y yo nos conocemos de algun lado??

Dilan: no, no lo creo. Debes empezar a trabajar en mi cuarto. Sígueme

Ashley:. Claro

Ashley tuvo la intriga de preguntar

Ashley: y... usted es amigo de Zac Efron

Dilan: lo fui, yo me enamore de la novia y nos enojamos. Pero pork preguntas eres la novia?

Ashley: no!!!! Eso nunca seria, tuvimos que hacer un trabajo en clase y cantamos "you are the music in me"

Dilan: uso la letra que yo escribí para Maddie

Ashley: tu letra! El me dijo que el la escribió para ella

Dilan: no, yo lo hice. Estoy peleado con Maddie hace bastante pero sino la llamaría

y demostraría que yo la escribí


End file.
